It's a risk you take
by little angel of the sea
Summary: The regulars are playing risk but they have a hard time understanding the goal of the game. With Ooishi trying to keep the peace and Momo and Kaidoh only fighting each other it's going to be... fun.


Hi hi a new one-shot hope you'll like it^^

A/N: I used the europese version of risk. I heard the American version is different. So gomene I'm europese so I'm used to playing it like this.

summary: The regulars are playing risk but they have a hard time udnerstanding teh goal of the game. With Ooishi trying to keep the peace and Momo and Kaidoh only fighting each otehr it's going to be... fun.

* * *

"Oh the rules are pretty simple. First you get an assignment and you get a number of cards with the name of a country. In each of those countries you place one army and you can place the rest of your 20 armies wherever you want them as long as it's in one of you countries and you don't have more than three armies in a country. Then you can choose. When it's your turn you can place one army for every three countries you have with a minimum of three or you can attack another country. At the end of a turn you attacked in you can move seven armies. Do you understand so far?" Fuji asked smiling.

Eiji nodded.

"How do you attack another country?" Momo asked.

"Ah I was getting to that." Fuji said smiling brightly. "When you attack you throw with the red dices. If you have one army in a country you can't attack with that country if you have two you can role with one dice if you have three you can role with two dices if you have four you can role with three dices."

"And if you have five?" Momo asked.

"You can still role with three dices."

"So I would attack Brazil and Brazil is in Momo's possession how do I win and how does he defend?" Inui asked.

"He defends with the blue dices. If he only has one army he can role with one dice if he has two he can role with two. It's simple the one who roles the highest wins. If you lose with one dice you can remove one army from the opponent."

"What if you throw the same number?" Ooishi said not sure if he likes the game or not.

"Then the defender wins."

"What if you defeat all the armies in a country?" Momo asked.

"Then you can draw one of these cards and if you have three cards you can place a number of armies."

"Does everyone have a different assignment?" Eiji said liking the idea of the game.

"Yes. You shouldn't show anyone else your assignment." Fuji said happily. "Oh before I forget when you conquer one continent you can place a number of armies every turn."

"Yeah let's play!" Eiji said happily.

"There're only six colors so not everyone can play." Momo said regretfully.

So in the end Kaidoh played as red

Fuji played as blue

Momo played as green

Ryoma played as black

Inui played as yellow

And Ooishi and Eiji played together as pink.

Tezuka and Taka decided to watch.

oOo

It was Momo's turn.

"I attack Mamushi!"

Fuji chuckled. "With which country?"

"Eh?"

"You have to pick a country to attack another country. You can't attack otherwise." Fuji chuckled some more when he saw Momoshiro's confused expression. "and the two countries have to border each other."

"Oh then I attack U.S. east with U.S. west." Momo said doubtful.

"Because you have only three armies you'll have to choose between throwing with one or two dices. Kaidoh can defend with two or one his choice. If you both choose to throw with two dices you can lose two armies at once. But you can also win with one and lose with one." Fuji explained.

"Then I attack with two dices prepare yourself Mamushi!"

"fsshu." Kaidoh said before grabbing two dices.

"If Momo decides to attack with two dices you can also defend with one if you want. It's safer." Fuji said.

"fsshu." Kaidoh said still with two dices because he didn't want to be a chicken.

Kaidoh had two fours.

Momo had a four and a five.

"Great they both win one." Fuji said. He took one of Momo's armies and one of Kaidoh's "Momo you can only attack with one now. Kaidoh you can still defend with two."

Kaidoh defended and threw one one and one two.

Momoshiro threw a six. "I won now right?" He asked.

"Saa." Fuji said removing one of Kaidoh's armies.

"I'll attack again, I'll attack." Momo said.

Fuji smiled. "Kaidoh now you can defend only with one dice."

Momo threw three and Kaidoh threw six.

"You can't attack with U.S. west anymore. You can attack with another country though." Fuji said smiling enjoying how Momo tried to defeat Kaidoh.

"I'll attack Mamushi with Quebec."

"Fssh."

"You have two armies so you can attack with one dice." Fuji explained.

Momoshiro threw the dice and threw a five.

Kaidoh also threw a five and Momo lost an army.

"Momo you can't attack Kaidoh there anymore. You can however try to attack another country. But you can also wait till next turn. Maybe you have better luck then." Fuji said.

Momo however didn't stop and tried to win at least one of Kaidoh's countries. When he did that he seemed happy.

"You get one of those cards now. If you have three the same or three different you can get a number of armies."

Momoshiro got a card and looked at it before giving the dices to Ooishi.

oOo

"We'll place armies." Ooishi said.

"But then you can't attack." Fuji said.

"We talked about it and we decided to try to keep the peace in our countries." Ooishi said.

"Like the united nations." Eiji said proud. "But you can't attack Ochibi."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "You know the United Nations don't have an army of their own?" Fuji asked.

"Eh." Eiji asked

Fuji just chuckled. "Never mind."

oOo

Ryoma's turn came. He seriously played. He conquered Australia, and destroyed some random armies from Fuji, Momo, Inui, and Kaidoh. He didn't attack Ooishi and Eiji because he didn't have any countries that bordered his countries, because they didn't have any countries he needed and because they wouldn't attack him.

oOo

It was Inui's turn. Inui first tried to find the perfect way to role the dices. But more important he tried to figure out everyone's mission.

Fuji chuckled as he saw Inui scribbling in his notebook.

oOo

It was Fuji's turn. Fuji's turn was to say the least disastrous.

Never in their whole life had they seen someone with such bad luck.

Fuji lost many armies and only conquered one country from Inui.

oOo

It was Kaidoh's turn. He kindly returned the favor to Momo and attacked Momo's countries.

Momo lost two countries.

Kaidoh lost many armies.

And Inui had a theory.

oOo

Momo's turn again. He attacked Kaidoh as many people had expected.

"NO!" Ooishi said. "You can't attack that country."

"Why not?" Momo asked surprised.

"Those poor people already switched government once and now you want to put them through that again?"

"Aw!" Eiji said realizing what his partner said. "You can't do that Momo."

Momo looked as if he was talking to idiots.

Fuji chuckled. "So cruel Momo."

"Eh!" Momo exclaimed. Eventually Momo just attacked another country from Kaidoh.

oOo

"We'll place armies again." Ooishi said.

"Still trying to keep peace?" Fuji asked.

Eiji nodded in his own hyperactive way.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "That's against the idea of the game." He didn't complain he liked it that they would stand up for him but this was ridiculous.

"Ochibi it's your turn!" Eiji squealed.

oOo

Ryoma placed the armies he could place because he had Australia. He also attacked some countries and defeated some armies. He got another card. He smirked and handed the dices to Fuji. He then got up to get some snacks for everyone and some phonta for himself.

oOo

Inui also attacked some countries but he made sure not to attack Momo and Kaidoh. "90% Kaidoh's assignment is to destroy all the green armies. 90% chance Momo's assignment is to destroy all the red armies. If I attack one of those I increase my chances of losing by 45%" He however made one fatal mistake.

"NOOOO you can't attack Ochibi!" Eiji screamed.

Inui looked at Eiji. "But that's part of the game."

"I don't care!" Eiji wailed. "You can't attack Ochibi!"

Inui still attacked Ryoma.

Ryoma won big time but that didn't matter.

oOo

It was Fuji's turn. This turn Fuji again conquered one country and lost a huge amount of armies.

oOo

Kaidoh's turn came. Kaidoh of course attacked Momo.

Momo defended really hard but lost three countries this turn.

Kaidoh hissed happily. He hadn't lost that many armies this turn.

oOo

Momo placed three armies to be able to attack full force next turn.

oOo

Now it was Eiji's and Ooishi's turn.

"CHARGE!" Eiji called. Eiji rolled three dices and completely slaughtered half of Inui's armies.

Inui had made a note to himself to not attack Ryoma again.

Ryoma snickered. However ridiculous this was it was good for him.

Ooishi probably was the one who decided to attack as little as possible and Eiji was probably the one who decided to take revenge whenever Ryoma got attacked.

Ryoma smirked some more.

oOo

Ryoma placed armies, attacked countries, won a card and conquered Asia.

oOo

Inui placed armies. He couldn't attack Ryoma because he would get killed by Eiji. He couldn't attack Momo or Kaidoh because he would lose and he also couldn't attack Fuji because he only had one army in the countries that bordered Fuji's.

oOo

Fuji was chuckling when he got handed the dices. He attacked Ryoma. Seriously he had to be suicidal or something. Not only did he lose many armies against Ryoma he also got Eiji's wrath again him.

He actually won nada this turn and decided to cut his losses and give up for this turn.

oOo

Kaidoh also placed armies. He couldn't have less armies then Momo.

"Are you copying me viper." Momo said annoyed.

"Who would copy an idiot?" Kaidoh hissed back

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Momo said now getting up to fully face Kaidoh.

"I'm calling you an idiot, idiot." Kaidoh said also getting up and glaring at Momo.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh." Tezuka said looking up from his book.

Momo and Kaidoh immediately stopped and continued playing.

oOo

Momo also placed armies just to have more armies than Kaidoh.

Kaidoh hissed but one glare from Tezuka was enough to shut him up.

oOo

Eiji got the dices and pointed at Fuji. "No one attack Ochibi." With that he attack Fuji and almost reduced his armies to zero.

Ooishi just sat there and shook his head.

Ryoma snickered. This was all so easy.

Eiji could actually also place armies at the beginning of the turn because in his fight against Inui he had conquered Africa.

oOo

Ryoma placed armies, attacked people and won a card. He smirked. He had almost won. Just one more country and he would've finished.

oOo

Inui noticed this and decided he would have to risk himself to stop this. He attacked Ryoma. Of course things didn't go as easy as he planned but well. He lost many armies and didn't even win one country from Ryoma.

oOo

Fuji also attacked Ryoma. He actually went so far that he had only one army left. He had wasted a lot of armies and now he couldn't attack anymore. "Saa, seems like I can't do anything anymore." Fuji said still smiling like he had already won.

oOo

Kaidoh attacked Momo and they almost completely annihilated each other's armies.

They only ones who still stood strong were Ryoma and Eiji and Ooishi.

oOo

Momo attacked Kaidoh with his remaining armies and they really only had a few armies left both and Momo couldn't attack anymore.

oOo

Eiji in his anger attack Fuji's last army.

"I won." Fuji suddenly said.

"You don't have any armies anymore." Ryoma said surprised.

Fuji held up his assignment. _'Destroy all the blue armies. If there aren't any blue armies in the game conquer 24 countries.'_ "Well since there are blue armies I should destroy them all ne?" Fuji said innocently.

"Ah." Inui said distracted. "What about you two?" Inui asked Eiji and Ooishi.

Eiji held the card up. _'Destroy all the black armies.'_

"That's Ryoma." Fuji said smiling.

Ryoma felt like banging his head on the table. Why did he have to be friends with loonies?

"You two?" Inui asked Momo and Kaidoh.

Kaidoh held up a card. _'Conquer Asia and Australia.'_

Ryoma blinked and banged his head on the table. Loonies.

Momo held his card up. '_Conquer Africa and Australia.' _

"What about you Inui?" Fuji asked.

"I had to conquer eighteen countries and have two armies in each." Inui said scribbling in his notebook.

"And you Ryoma?"

"Conquer twenty four countries." He said. He had learned one thing from this disastrous afternoon. Don't play games with the regulars they are too stupid for it.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you liked it^^ Please review ^^


End file.
